at the safehouse
by Sel Raen
Summary: Discontinued please read last chapter for more details.
1. introductions

"Okay so first we will all introduce ourselves, I will start. My name is Andrew and I am a sorcerer."

He sits down and a large guy with black hair and deep brown eyes stands. "Hello my name is Eric and I am a werewolf."

I was next so I Stood quickly and meekly stuttered out, "My name is Chloe and I umm I'm a necromancer." Then I quickly fall back into my seat. Derek stands and mutters, "Derek, werewolf," Then sits back down quickly.

Next to him was a girl who could have been a cheerleader she stands up and throws her bleach blond hair out of her face.

"Hello." She says in a voice like melting honey, "My name is Sasha, and I am a witch."

She smiles a gleaming smile toward Simon, but he doesn't see it. He was too busy watching me. Sasha turns a glare on me and all I do is shrink down and blush.

Derek pats my arm in a very un-Derek like gesture. I give him a small smile. Then I look at Simon. He was still looking at me he gives me a reassuring smile, and smile back.

Next to stand was a boy who looked to be about my age maybe a little older but actually they all seemed to be my age or a year older well all of them except for Andrew and Eric.

The boy had dark hair that fell to his shoulders and framed his chiseled features. He had dark eyes that had no bottom.

"Hello My name is Adrian and I am a necromancer."He said, and He smiled kindly at me. When He sat down, a boy who looked exactly like him stood up and smiled at me.

"Hello I am Adrian's twin brother Damien and I am also a necromancer." Though the two looked alike they sounded very different. While Adrian sounded sweet and kind, Damien seemed to be very self centered.

The next person was a kind looking girl with long black hair and happy violet eyes. "H-hello my name is Elisabeth But I prefer to be called Beth." She seemed to be a very timid person. She seemed to be quite a bit like me.

The next person to stand up was a man with white hair. How I looked over him I am not sure but his face was youthful I know that he is not an old man maybe an albino I'm not sure. As he looked around the table I realize that his eyes are white. I know when Derek saw this because he draws in a shaky breath.

His eyes look as though he has seen the world as though he knows all about the sorrow and pain but also about all the happiness.

"Hi I'm Alexander and I am an angel." We all stare dumb founded for a second but a kind warm laugh pulls us out of our stupor. The person laughing was a girl with long black hair and black eyes yet those eyes weren't bottom less pits they seemed kind and warm.

"Sorry." She says between laughs. "Hi my name is Rosaline But I prefer Rose I'm Alexander's twin sister, I'm also an angel." She said and then gave the biggest kindest smile I had ever seen.

The next person was a boy with brown Hair and Brown eyes. He seemed to be kind but his face was set in a mask of sadness. He stood slowly

"Hi my name is Mike I am a fire half demon." He sank back down into his chair just as slowly as he stood up. The next person had given a little shriek when I introduced myself and I hadn't paid it much mind but now I actually looked, and gasped

"Oh My God, Izzy." I squeal and she squeals back. She jumps up and runs around the table to give me a hug. Andrew cleared his throat and Izzy leaned back.

"Okay I hate all that 'hi my name is' stuff so I'll do it backwards. I am a water half-demon, and my name is Izzy." She finishes and then jumps up and down a little. Her arm brushes Derek But unlike most people she doesn't flinch away.

The next person I had seen at school a couple of times, but I had never actually met. He stood and he had unnatural grace just like Derek.

"Hello My name is Shane, and I happen to be a vampire." Oh My God a vampire that's just… cool.

"Cool huh? Interesting most people have lots of thoughts when they find this out but cool is not one of them." He says looking at me and raising one of his eyebrows. I don't know what came over me but I smirk at him.

"Really? And how many people have you told exactly?" I asked kind of smug. He laughs a full laugh the ones that in books would be called a belly laugh except not as deep as I picture a belly laugh to be.

"Touché, You're a smart one aren't you?" It was less of a question and more of a sentence. The last two were Tori and Simon they did quick introductions and then Andrew sent us to do our own thing and so we went.


	2. jealousy

** So we went our separate ways. I went out to the living room to watch T.V. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw the twin boys Adrian and Damien.**

** "Hello …Chloe right? Ya umm so we are supposed to work with you on your necromancing. Is that even a word Hmm I'm not really sure maybe it is maybe n-"The other twin the one who wasn't talking- whom I assumed to be Damien considering the one who was talking seemed actually nice-Hit him on the arm and said:**

** "Adrian you're babbling." Adrian Blushed and looked down then looked back up at me and smiled. He gave a small half laugh and said:**

** "Right ya sorry I do that sometimes any way we are supposed to help you." I laughed too and then I gave him a full smile His smile broadened to become a complete whole smile. His brother looked on and what seemed to be in his eyes was… Jealousy? That was odd. **

** "That's okay when I get nervous I usually start stuttering." Oh my god I cannot believe I just told him that. I am so embarrassed; I think I'm going to cry… Yes, No? Really Hmm I must at least be blushing… NO? That is way weird. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and I jump. I spin quickly to see Derek standing behind me. **

** "Oh my god Derek you scared me." I looked up and smiled. What I saw in Derek's eyes surprised me, it was… Jealousy? This day was getting really weird.**

** "Ya ummm, Sorry. Any way Simon is looking for you." He looked away and turned his back and started to leave. I stopped him by calling his name. **

** "Thanks. Is something wrong?" I asked as he turned around to face me. He nodded quickly telling me that he was perfectly fine. I cocked my head to the side studying him.**

"**You know that you can always talk to me if some things wrong? Right?" I had to ask and he had to know that I would help him if he needed it.**

** "Ya thanks Chloe." He said then sauntered out of the room and as he was walking out Simon was walking in.**

** "Hey Chloe I've been looking everywhere for you." He said with a happy smile as the other two boys looking on with again jealousy. Man boys get jealous way too much.**

** "My, my aren't you a popular little girl." That was Sasha walking into the room. I looked at her confused. She groaned and threw her hands up in the air in an exaggerated frustrated motion. **

** "Why do you even like her? She is clueless." Sasha walked right up to me and pushed up into my face, then she smirked and said, "You are a little baby, you know that? You are a clueless little baby." **

** I don't know why but something about her just really ticked me off and I really wanted to retaliate. So I did.**

** "You know what you are really annoying, and I don't like it so just stay away from me." I didn't really want to hurt her just keep her away from me.**

** "You know what I think I'll follow you around for a little while." Sasha said smugly. I raised my eyebrow at her and decided to retort.**

** "That is what people call stalking and it's illegal so stay away from me or I will get that smile right off your face." Simon stared at me shocked. Derek was standing in the doorway staring at me and Tori was gaping at me from the couch. Then she squealed and jumped at me.**

** "Yes you have embraced your inner fighter! It won't be long now until you start using sarcasm." She had a lot of enthusiasm for this it seemed. I quickly backed away and ran up the stairs. I really wanted a shower.**

** I went to the bathroom and locked the door. Then I stripped down and got in the shower**

** The hot water running down my back was soothing and I could finally relax and forget about everything. For now.**

** Just as I finally started to relax a ghost appeared in front of me. I screamed and jumped back, but I slipped on the wet tub and fell. I felt pain explode in the back of my head, and then everything went dark.**

**Derek point of view.**

**I was walking up the stairs when I heard a scream and a loud thud. I would know that scream anywhere, it was Chloe's scream.**

**By the time I got to the door Rose was already there she was knocking on the door calling Chloe's name.**

"**I am going to go in. you stay out here. Got it? This is a girl problem leave it to the girls." She said all this without looking at me. I grunted my acknowledgement.**

**Chloe's point of view.**

**I was roused by the sound of my name being called. In front of me was Rose the angel. I groaned and sat up. Relief shot across her face for a moment before it was replaced with worry.**

"**Are you okay? You hit your head hard it's bleeding. Common let's get you dressed." It was then that I realized that I had nothing on so I put on my jeans but I could not put my shirt on because it would brush over my wound.**

"**Of course you can't put that on. Here you can use mine." Rose smiled and started unbuttoning the button up shirt she had on. As the shirt slipped down her arms and off something unfurled behind her. They were pitch black except around the edges were purple a deep dark purple. Rose gave a small smile and said, "You are the first person in this house to see my wings."**


	3. AN sorry

**SO sorry this is just an author's note. Umm Okay I just read the reckoning and I am not sure if I should continue this because well I don't want to ruin my ideas by adding in somthings from the actual book so please tell me if you want me to continue or not. I am not doing anything to the story until I get reviews and get your opinion on whether I should continue or not THANKS!!**

**A magical wink from the magnificent Magnus bane.**

**P.S I know not the right story but I like Magnus and the mortal instruments.**


	4. explainations

Okay so Ya I am updating now so there please forgive me I was just very engrossed in another book and fan fiction. (I was reading sold into ruin the best lord of the rings fanfic ever.)

"Oh my gosh that is so amazing." I stuttered out and it was true the wings were so large and beautiful.

"Ya that's one way of putting it." Rose seemed a little bitter. I really couldn't imagine why.

"What's wrong you seem…sad."I asked. I Really was worried about that look on her face I hadn't known her for long but I figured she was the strong one who could stand up to anything.

"Well let's just say that not everyone has thought them to be amazing." Rose sighed. I looked at her in confusion and then after a moment I understood and I felt sorry for her.

I had written in movies parts where somebody turns away because all they were getting was sympathy, and yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She sighed again.  
"You probably feel sorry for me but don't to the ones who hated me for what I was and the ones who just felt sorry for me they both learned that I didn't care for their hate and pity and they soon left me alone." She seemed pleased with herself.

"Rose? Are you sure you're alright are you okay with going out there with your wings showing?" I really wanted her to feel comfortable she seemed to be somebody who was kind unless you got on her bad side and that looked like it happened very rarely whether because they were to afraid or they just respected her enough that they were kind. It was that or she was just difficult to annoy.

"I am completely fine don't worry about it Chloe." She was really good at comforting me maybe even better then Simon.

SO we made our way out of the bathroom to my room. Right outside the bathroom door was Derek. He grunted and turned to go downstairs when he knew that I was alright.

He probably didn't care I was just in his pack so he protects me whether he wants to or not. Not that I care much right you know right?

"Chloe? I have some information that I want to share with you but I have a feeling that you might flip-out." Rose started and led me to the bed she put a small cloth to the cut on my forehead and continued talking: "well I believe that you are Derek's mate."

She was completely right I did flip-out I jumped up and screeched: "WHAT!" then fell back down onto the floor because of the pain that flashed through my skull.

Okay so Ya it's short but really there is nothing I can do about that I can only write a little at a time so sorry if I disappoint you any way so this time I want at least 5 reviews then I will update again sorry for not updating it's the awesome fan fiction sold into ruin's fault so Ya thanks. Does anyone even read these author notes any way?


	5. Chapter 5

So guys I'm sorry but I am discontinueing this story. I have desided that I have to many stories I'm working on and really I don't like this story very much so I have desided that this story and another of my stories are to be discontinued as of the time I put this notice out.

I might decided later when I have less stories going to come back tp them but that all depends on you. Would you rather I Just discontinue the stories or should I just delete them. This is your choice on whether you would like to continue reading what I acctually have written or whether you would prefer I just delete it altogether. Again I am very sorry.

- RosalieCullenHale1


End file.
